happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory
Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory is a fanfic dedicated for the fanon. Basically, it's about prehistoric life such as Dinosaurs coming up from the grave, but by a great big cataclysm that is so deadly, that even humans fear it, such as Mount Erebus. Plus, everybody discovers their species heritages. Story (Prologue) Antarctica, 375-75 million years ago In the beginning of life here, there were no Penguins, Seals, whales or anything we can see on Antarctica today(or ice either), instead there were prehistoric creatures such as Holoptychius, Osteolepis, Bothriolepis and Groenlandaspis. Fast forward some, and there is Xenacanthus and later Platysomus. Fast forward slightly, we see Lystrosaurus roaming the continent, Proterosuchus stalking the rivers and lakes, Thrinaxodon & Procolophon coming out of their burrows, Euparkeria chasing insects and Euchambersia prowling in the dark (see "Walking with Monsters"), plus there are Perleidus, Kannemeyeria, Saurichthys and Cynognathus. Fast forward a little, and then comes the Dinosaurs, which everybody knows, are reptiles of the past. In the early Jurassic period there was Glacialisaurus eating leaves off of the trees of the Polar Forest, Lepidotes swimming in the rivers & lakes and Cryolophosaurus on the hunt for a meal. Fast forward some more, and we see that Australia is still connected. Animals like Leaellynasaura, Atlascoposaurus, Steropodon, Timimus, Muttaburrasaurus, Aspidorhynchus,Diamantinasaurus, Minmi(dinosaur), Qantassaurus, Koolasuchus, Nanantius, Australovenator and Wintonotitan could come and go as they please(see "Walking with Dinosaurs"). In the ocean next door, there are Kronosaurus, Hybodus, Simbirskia, Ammonites, Woolungasaurus, Ischyodus, Eromangasaurus, Scapanorhynchus,Umoonasaurus, Notochelone and Opallionectes. Pterosaurs like Ornithocheirus, Mythunga and Aussiedraco fly in the sky. Fast forward partially, and we see Antarctopelta, Antarctoraptor, Antarctotitan and Trinisaura roaming the land, and Taniwhasaurus, Enchodus, Vegavis, Polarornis and Aristonectes in the sea. Fast forward once more, we see the age of mammals, but in Antarctica, it was more like the age of birds, the first penguins arrive in the from of Palaeeudyptes.Then came the fates of all these monsters. The continents kept shifting, and by doing so caused a lot of volcanic activity, and almost all life got eradicated. But through all of these disasters, remain glimmers of hope. Those who survive will continue on and restore all that is lost, in the dinosaurs cases, their legacy will live on in the birds of today, but there are rumors of survivors all over the world, but all have evaded getting found out, and this is were our story begins. Tune in for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter One Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Lovelace *Sven *Bill the Krill *Will the Krill *Noah the Elder *Erik *Bo (Boadicea) *Seymour *Nestor *Raul *Lombardo *Carmen *Rinaldo *Ramón *Atticus *Miss Viola *Bryan the Beach Master *Shane *Darren *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Maurice *Michelle *Norma Jean *Memphis *Mrs. Astrakhan (possibly) *Alpha Skua *Dino (possibly) *Vinnie (possibly) *Frankie (possibly) *Brokebeak (possibly) *Francesco (possibly) *Trev (possibly) *Nev (possibly) *Kev (possibly) *Barry (possibly) *Wayne (possibly) *Trent the Taniwhasaurus *Skyla the Elasmosaurus *Midia the Opallionectes *Richie the Timimus *Orital the Antarctoraptor *Melman & Maylene (ending only) Trivia *This is the second Happy Feet fan-fiction to feature dinosaurs, the first was Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2. Gallery Fan Logos HFSROP Logo by NewMarioFan65.png|Logo by NewMarioFan65 Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff